


Love Conquers All

by Basingstoke



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-19
Updated: 2004-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine's love cannot be resisted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

Jasmine's devotees brought everything: money, jewelry, furs, but it was the acts of kindness and giving that were true testaments to the spirit of Jasmine.

Like this: a couple had devoted their bakery to cooking for all those who love Jasmine. Wes sniffed at the plate of pie in his hand and smiled happily. Cherry, with a hint of almond in the crust. Marvelous.

"Wes! Hi!" Angel opened his door and smiled. "I thought that was you!"

"Angel! I was looking for someone to share this with. I don't suppose you'd--" Wes gestured with the plate. He had two forks already.

"Well, normally I don't--oh, sure. I can have a bite," Angel said, grinning. "I mean, normally I don't eat because it's pleasure without substance, but--doesn't that seem silly? Not to let myself in on everything life has to offer because I don't _have_ to?"

Wes stepped into his room and set the plate down. "I--yes, very silly." He gave Angel one fork and they both dug into the large slice.

"Mmm," Angel sighed, "this is great."

"We're doing the best work we have in years. How many vampires did we kill last week?"

"Forty, easy."

"The streets are cleaner and soon all of the city will know Jasmine's love," Wes said.

"And for the first time in what seems like forever, I feel like I really know what I'm doing."

Wes nodded in agreement. Between them, they finished off the slice in only a few bites. "And you know--I really love you guys, and I feel like I can say that now," Angel said.

"I love you too, Angel." Warmth suffused him--the warmth of Jasmine's love in all of them--and it was easy to stand and embrace Angel, when it always seemed like a monumental task before.

When Angel touched his cheek and kissed him, that felt simple and natural as well. "I always wanted to kiss you," Wes said, "but I always thought it would be more--fraught."

"I knew you wanted me and I never let you in. I denied you that little piece of happiness--that was so wrong of me, Wes."

"I'm sure your reasoning seemed sound at the time."

"I'm glad I'm clear-headed _now_, though," Angel said, and kissed Wes again. He slid his hands down Wes's hips and Wes embraced his shoulders and pushed his hips into Angel's touch.

"Angel... I feel certain there was some reason why I never made a move, but I can't recall anything other than--shame?"

"You don't need shame. We all have to let go of all those negative emotions."

"Of course. Will you make love with me?"

"Yes," Angel said, and kissed Wes's jaw and throat--the scruff of his beard and the scar. Wes smiled and led him back to the bed.

They bounced onto the coverlet together. Angel pushed up his sweater and kissed his stomach--more, fainter scars there, and Wes can remember being angry with Angel for a long, long time over the source of those scars, but now--no childish, lingering resentment can survive the power of Jasmine's love. They're all together now, more together than they have ever been.

"Wes--I'm afraid I'll lose my soul again. I'm so _happy_ already--"

"Take my blood." And that was another thing he swore he would never do again, but his reasons seemed ridiculous now: bitterness and pride.

"Oh, Wes..." Angel rubbed his face against Wes's stomach and changed. He sucked sharp kisses into Wes's skin as he unfastened Wes's trousers.

He bit Wes's breastbone and took Wes's cock in hand at once. Wes laced his fingers into Angel's hair and writhed slowly, contentedly, against his touch.

So sweet--even the pain was just a lover's kiss, nothing to be upset about. Angel's hand on his cock heated his blood and colored his mind with the fizzy pop of arousal, and through it all was the steady undercurrent of love uniting them all. So very sweet.

Angel made small, soft noises against his skin like the sounds of a baby at the bottle--like Angel's son, in fact, when he was an infant. Wes smiled at the thought.

Angel broke away before Wes could feel the loss of blood; he pushed himself down and took Wes's cock into his sticky mouth. "Angel," Wes murmured, "I _do_ love you--"

Angel looked up at him and smiled, then stroked his tongue down Wes's cock and swallowed him again. "I love _everyone_," Wes said, and then he was silent but for his breathing until he came in Angel's mouth.

Angel curled beside him and Wes stroked his hair. "Oh," Angel said, "I got blood on your sweater. You can have one of mine."

"Oh," Wes said, "all right, then." And he smiled.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.


End file.
